Jim and Pearl
by Dart Black
Summary: lol...yeah...well...this is a Christmas/birthday present for my sister Pearl that I did a few years back. It's Jim and her OC Pearl aptly named . She loves Jim so much and I couldn't resist the urge for the romantic bit of fluff. XD PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

╪_Chapter One╪_

Jim took a deep breath as he looked out over the canyon in front of him. It wasn't any different from any other canyon on Montresser except the fact that this was Jim's favorite spot. Here, he could be free. It was just one year after his adventure with Silver and Treasure Planet. He was a full time student at the Interstellar Academy and today was a huge test on the different gravitational pulls of objects in space—at least Jim thought that test was today. He smiled to himself as the cold wind rushed against him. Today would be a good day. No work, no mom, no worries.

Jim jumped off the butte and pulled his solar surfer under his feet and fell like that a few feet before he kicked the switch and it shot to life. He raced along the desert floor and he squinted his eyes to try to keep out some of the sand. Morph—the little pink blob he acquired from Silver—screamed as he dove into Jim's pocket. Jim rushed towards the canyon wall and he pulled the surfer up so he shot up along side it. Once he got to the top, he didn't stop and kept going higher and higher. Jim reached the highest altitude he could go from the ground and he shut off the motor. This was his favorite thing to do. He spun and flipped around again and again until he almost hit the desert floor; he kicked the switch and the solar surfer sprung to life again and the canvas came up to catch the wind.

He closed his eyes as he thought back to that day when his adventure of finding Treasure Planet first started. He'd been racing along on a solar surfer in a desert/restricted area then too. With that thought, he opened his eyes and looked around. No cops—yet. He'd almost reached the end of the canyon. The new booster he put on the solar surfer sped it up more than he thought it would. He reached the far canyon wall and zipped up the side to the top. 45 seconds—a new record.

_Yes, _Jim thought, _today will be a good day indeed. _Jim tickled Morph as Morph nuzzled up against Jim's cheek. Jim checked the time and jumped back onto his solar surfer. He was going to be late for that test. Jim reached the fence with the restricted sign and concealed his solar surfer in a small dark hole. He looked over his shoulder as he hopped the fence and ran off towards the school.

The bell rang right as Jim ran through the door. A creature slammed his three-fingered fist into Jim's chest. "What's your problem Jim?" the creature's voice was low and rough. "Late for class?"

"Shut up Kreat, and move your hand." Jim threatened.

"Or what? You'll move it for me?" Kreat jeered.

"Knock it off; I don't want to fight with you." Jim looked Kreat over. He was a large *creature* with a bigger body than his head. He had a snout that looked like it used to be long before Kreat ran into a wall and permanently smashed it against his face. His hide was light purple on his stomach and dark brown on his back. Kreat also had four long arms with three fingers on each end.

"Why not? Are you afraid that I'll beat you?" Kreat's friends laughed and took a step back.

"No, I'm afraid that I'll kick your ass and send you running back home—crying for your mommy." Jim hated this guy. Kreat never left him alone.

"Jim, you don't scare me. You may have been all tough during your little 'adventure', but you just don't scare me." Kreat grabbed onto Jim's uniform and pulled him in close to his face.

"Kreat, if I don't scare you…then how come your eyes are wide with fear?" Jim had to get to class. If he wasn't there in two minutes, they would shut the doors and he would fail the exam. "Oh, and did I mention that you get uglier every time I see you?"

"What did you say?" Kreat growled at Jim and lifted his feet off the ground.

Kreat pulled back one arm and swung at Jim. Jim pushed his feet off of Kreat's fat stomach and pulled out of his grasp right before Kreat's fist met Jim's face. Jim gracefully landed in a crouch and dove to the side to dodge another blow from Kreat's many fists. Jim jumped at Kreat, grabbed his jacket, and pulled it up over his head. Jim then ran around Kreat's friends.

"Ha, smell ya later!" Jim ran off to the testing hall. He made it right in time. "Hey, professor! Hold the door!" Jim slid in through the closing doors.

"Jeez Jim…what is it with you and close calls?" Jim's best friend in the Academy, Leon, motioned for him to sit down.

"Sorry Leon…I got caught up." Jim looked at his best friend. Leon was a tall wolf like creature. He had the face arms and body of a human but he had legs, ears, a tail, and teeth like a wolf. His eyes were golden and his hair was black, coarse and shoulder length.

"Was it Kreat again?" Nothing got past Leon.

"Yeah…one of these days I'm so gonna—" Jim was cut off by the professor. Morph stuck his head out of Jim's pocket as the professor droned on about the test rules. Jim held his hand out and Morph plopped into it. _The rules are all the same anyway. No cheating, no copying, you only have an hour and a half. The first part of the test is worth 100 points and the second half is worth 150 points. Always the same._ Jim thought.

"Jim, put Morph away." Leon hissed. "The test's about to start. If the professor catches you with him you'll be thrown out."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." Jim tickled Morph one last time before sliding him back into the safety of his pocket. _Even with this test and that run in with Kreat, today will still be a good day. _Jim took his test and began.

"So, how did you do Leon?" Jim asked as he flopped down into the shade of the big willow tree on campus.

"I did prefect—as usual." Leon sat down next to Jim. "How did you do?"

"It was painfully easy—as usual." Jim put his hands behind his head as Morph shot out of his pocket. "Hey Morph. I'm glad you survived. That was a long time for you to sit still." Jim held out a hand as Morph sat on it. Morph felt weird to the touch—he was cool and felt smooth like water. Morph cooed as Leon reached over and tickled Morph's side.

"I forgot to ask, how is B.E.N. doing?" Leon leaned back against the tree bark.

"He's crazy. What more is there to say?"

"Well, what's he doing?"

"He's helping my mom at the Benbow Inn…still." Jim sighed. After the whole thing with Treasure Planet, B.E.N. wouldn't go away—something about owing Jim a life debt. He was a crazy old robot that had been isolated for almost 100 years—which can't be good for a person's brain.

"Is he really that annoying?" Leon had only ever heard about B.E.N. from Jim's stories.

"You have no idea. He has this whole 'never shut-up and never stop touching' thing. He won't ever let go of me. I think he's afraid I'll run away or something." Jim laughed as he looked up through the branches of the willow tree.

Just then Morph turned into a bucket of water and dumped said water onto Jim's face. "MORPH!" Jim shot up and tried to grab Morph, who was laughing hysterically. "Come on Morph! Get back here!" Morph flew around the other side of the tree and Jim dove after him. Leon just sat there laughing as Jim tried catching Morph. At first Jim was irritated but then, after a few moments, he was laughing so hard he couldn't breath. "Morph, get over here Morph!" trying to catch Morph was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. Every time Jim got a hold of little Morph, Morph would just squeeze out from between Jim's fingers.

"Jim, maybe if you tried to lure him in with food…?" Leon suggested as he held out a small cracker he kept for these situations.

"Whoa…hold on." Jim was staring across the small courtyard of the school. Morph shot over to the cracker and began munching on it.

"What is it?" Leon followed Jim's gaze to find a tall, slender girl with pale red hair talking with some of her friends. She was tan and looked very fit. As she laughed, Leon heard Jim swallow. "Don't even think about it Jim."

"Who is she?" Jim couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

"Out of your league." Leon looked from Jim to the girl then back to Jim. Morph flew in front of Jim's face—clearly upset that Jim wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Jim just pushed him aside.

"What's her name?"

"Pearl, I think. She's new here. Just transferred from the Interstellar Academy in the Boldon Providence."

"The one by the Boldon Nebula?" Jim still couldn't look away from Pearl's face.

"Jim, does seeing a pretty girl always make you this stupid?" A familiar, harsh, low voice pierced Jim's daydreams.

"Kreat, leave him alone." Leon stood up and faced Kreat.

"No, Leon. It's okay. I can take him." Jim turned to Kreat, keeping only the right side of his body facing the brut.

"You still think you can take me?" Kreat sneered.

"Easily." Jim tried to push the thoughts of the girl out of his head. He had a fight on his hands…and he had to live up to his tough talk.

"HEY! Everybody guess what! Jim still wets his pants!" Kreat's voice rang out in the little courtyard and everybody turned to look in their direction…including Pearl.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jim whispered.

"Cuz it looks that way." Kreat glanced down and Jim noticed that his pants were still wet from Morph's bucket of water. "And because I wanted to make sure I can humiliate you as much as possible." Kreat took a step forward.

"Leon, stay out of this. It's my fight." Jim inched his left foot back.

"Why do you get all the fun?" Leon was couched over in a defensive position and growling, clearly ready for action.

"Because he made this personal." Jim's hand twitched, Morph turned into a hand with two fingers pointing out and flew at Kreat to poke him in the eyes. Kreat grabbed Morph and threw him to the side.

"Sure, Morph gets to help." Jim heard Leon mumble.

Jim jumped backwards as Kreat came at him. Jim dodged and kept out of the way of most of Kreat's punches. One landed squarely on Jim's jaw and he fell backwards onto the grass. The people around them were cheering for sides. Jim's heart lifted as he saw a worried look on Pearl's face when Kreat landed another punch. Jim jumped to his feet, ducked around Kreat's two right arms, and launched himself at the willow. In no time Jim was comfortable and out of Kreat's reach.

"What ya doin' up there Jim?" Kreat's voice was angry, he was too fat the follow Jim up the tree, and Jim was too high up for Kreat to reach by jumping.

"I'm staying way from you." Jim answered. _I need a plan and fast._ Jim looked around himself to see what he had that he could use. _Prefect! The school flag!_ Jim noticed the school's flag waving at the top of a nearby pole. Jim carefully crawled along the branches until he was close enough to jump. Jim stood, balanced on an all too thin branch, crouched, and sprang just before the branch broke under his weight. Jim smiled to himself as Pearl squealed. _I never thought I'd get such a good chance to show off to such a pretty girl._ Jim grabbed onto the pole, monkey-climbed to the top, and started fiddling with the flag. Over by the tree, Leon sighed and muttered: "He's such a show-off."

"What are you doin' freak?" Kreat called after him.

"This." Jim released the flag and it fell onto of Kreat; thankfully it wasn't a very windy day and Kreat's mind didn't work so fast.

Kreat furiously tired to get untangled from the flag, but only made things worse. Jim slid down the pole and landed gracefully at the base. "Kreat, have I ever told you that you smell worse than you look?" Jim made a fist and knocked Kreat out. Kreat's body thudded against the ground as it hit. Kreat's two friends ran to his side as Jim jogged back to Leon. "See, that wasn't hard Leon."

"Show-off." Leon folded his arms and looked darkly at Kreat. "But that was cool. I can see why Captain Amelia referred you to this school."

Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out Morph. "Hey little buddy. You okay?" Morph cooed and nuzzled Jim's cheek.

"I can see the main reason why you did that though." Leon cut in.

"What's that?" Jim challenged.

"Her." Leon nodded over Jim's right shoulder and Jim turned to see Pearl walking towards him.

"Score!" Jim whispered; she was incredibly graceful. Every step she took made her look like she was dancing.

"Hey…um…are you alright?" Pearl's voice was like honey; very soft and sweet. Jim noticed that her eyes were a bright emerald green.

"Yeah. I'm good. Kreat's always been like that but it's not hard to out-smart him." Jim brushed his hair out of his face.

"Oh, I'm Pearl Black. I'm new here." Pearl held out her hand.

"Hey Pearl. I'm Jim." Jim reached out to shake her hand but suddenly stopped. Morph was 'glued' to his hand. Literally. "Morph, get off." Jim hissed.

"What?" Pearl asked as she dropped her hand. She looked a little disappointed.

"Nothing, just…nothing. Sorry." Jim tried to put the hand with Morph into his pocket when Morph shot off of Jim's hand and flew straight into Pearl's face and started scolding her.

"OH!" Pearl took a step back.

"Morph, knock it off!" Jim reached for Morph and pulled him back. "I'm so sorry. I really can't take him anywhere. Are you okay?" Jim was worried that the look on her face might mean that she didn't want to be his friend: her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in a little 'o'.

"He is…so…CUTE! Where did you get him?" Pearl asked as she held out her hand and Morph plopped into it, eager for a new friend.

"A…friend…gave him to me—as a parting gift." Jim rubbed the back of his neck. He wished that Leon would go away as his wolf friend took a step closer.

"His name is…Morph?"

"Yeah."

"So cute!" Pearl was tickling Morph. The bell rang for the next class to start. "Oh, I gotta go. So, I'll see you around Jim?"

"Yeah, hey…if you want, you could come down to the Benbow Inn later tonight and you could play with Morph some more." Jim eagerly offered.

"Sure. Is that were you live?"

"Yes, my mom owns it."

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight." Pearl flashed a dazzling smile.

"Bye!" Jim called after her as she ran into a corridor.

"Jim…" Leon sounded hurt.

"What?" Jim was looking after Pearl.

"You didn't introduce me."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Leon. I'll introduce you tomorrow. 'Kay?" Jim offered.

"Fine. What ever." Leon sounded a little irritated.

"Alright." Jim started to walk towards class Leon reached out and grabbed his elbow.

"Jim, you got the moves." Leon sounded like he meant more than just fighting skills.

"Thanks man." Jim slapped Leon's back as the walked to class with Morph floating after them.

6


	2. Chapter 2

╪_Chapter Two_╪

"Mom, I got a friend coming over so could I finish up with work early?" Jim asked Sarah, his mother, as he set another pile of dishes next to the sink.

"A friend? Is Leon finally able to come over?" Sarah asked eyeing her son. It was unlike him to have friends over—normally he just ran off to where ever it is that he normally runs off to.

"No, this is a new friend." Jim looked at his mother with pleading eyes. It wouldn't do any good for Pearl to come over and watch him work.

"I guess…but Jim…is it a good friend?" Sarah always worried about the kind of friends that Jim would make at the Interstellar Academy.

"Yes mom," Jim walked over to the stairway that led up to his room "You're gonna love her." With that, Jim ran up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

"What? 'Her'?" Sarah wondered out loud. "Jim's bringing home a girl?" She shook her head as she went back to helping B.E.N. with the dishes.

Up in Jim's room he pulled open his dresser and stared at his clothes. All that was in there was his clothes from Treasure Planet—he couldn't make himself throw them away even though there were a lot of holes and such on them, there was another set of his white school uniform, a few pairs of boots. Nothing really fancy. He wondered what Pearl would think of him in clothes other than his uniform. _What am I doing?_ Jim thought. _I'm acting like a girl—staring into my closet like this and wondering what to wear. _Jim shook his head and changed into a clean shirt. _That'll have to be good._ Jim went over to his window seat and looked out at the road. Morph floated over and plopped on Jim's out stretched hand.

"So Morph, when do you think she'll get here?" Jim asked his little pink blob. Morph moved part of him in what Jim took for a shrug. "Do you think Mom'll like her?"

Morph changed into Leon, "I don't know." Morph mimicked Leon's rough voice perfectly.

"Wait, here she is." Jim saw Pearl's slender figure gracefully walking up the path to the door of the Benbow Inn. Once again, Jim was struck by the way Pearl's every move made her seem like she was dancing. Jim was struck with the sudden daydream of what it would be like to dance with Pearl. Their bodies close, their hands touching, her emerald eyes on his brown eyes. Jim sighed then stood up as Sarah's voice came up from the stairs. He ran down before his mother could say more then his name.

"Hey Pearl." Jim walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. He tried very hard to act cool.

"Hey Jim. Oh, and hello to you too Morph!" Pearl laughed as Morph flew over from Jim's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Jim, who is this?" Sarah's voice came from right behind him and he almost jumped.

"Mom, this is Pearl Black. She just transferred from the Interstellar Academy in the Boldon Providence." Jim quickly explained before his mother could ask questions.

"Hi Pearl. I'm Sarah. Jim's mother." Sarah introduced herself as she held out a hand; Pearl quickly took up the handshake.

"So, Pearl, do you want to go for a walk outside?" Jim asked, trying to not let his eagerness penetrate his question. He really wanted to be alone with Pearl and the Benbow—with all it's eyes and ears—just wasn't the place.

"Sure, as long as Morph is coming." Pearl blushed at the thought of being entirely alone with Jim. She didn't want him to see how much she wanted that, so she was trying to play hard to get.

"Alright then. Mom, we'll be down by the canyon rim." Jim led Pearl out of the door before his mom could say anything against the place. He knew she would start this whole lecture about proper the treatment of a young lady. 'The canyon rim is hardly the spot for a first date' his mother would say.

"So Jim…what made you sign on to the Interstellar Academy?" Pearl's question was simple, but he didn't know how to explain. He didn't want to tell her the story yet—he didn't want to sound like he was showing off, but he didn't know how else to explain.

"Um……a friend of the family recommended me." Jim said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? Do you have such a wonderful natural ability?" Pearl was trying to sound curious, not desperate.

"Well, she sort of…seen me in action and told me I'd be a good Spacer, so she signed me up."

"Who did?" Pearl probed.

"Er…Captain Amelia." Jim mumbled and Pearl gasped.

"Really!?! How do you know her?" Pearl couldn't hide how amazed she was. Captain Amelia was one of the most well known Spacers in the galaxy. Her fame spread even more with the story of the discovery of Treasure Planet. Though, everyone knew that the real hero was a boy with the last name of Hawkins.

"I…uh…I was on her crew for a little while, but nothing special. I was a cabin boy." Jim really didn't want to have to tell the stories again—especially when the listener might think he was only showing off.

"OH, you are so lucky! Which voyage?" The one question Jim didn't want to answer.

"The one to Treasure Planet." Jim couldn't get over how beautiful he voice was.

"Wait, did you know someone named Hawkins?" Pearl really wanted to meet the hero of the expedition if she could and this boy (this very handsome boy in her opinion) might be able to help.

"Yeah, I know him."

"You do?! Can I meet him?" Pearl eagerly asked.

"……………You're lookin' at him." Jim said after a moment's silence. Pearl's mouth dropped open; Jim knew then that he blew it. She would think he was lying and run away. She would never want to see him again.

"You're…the Hawkins boy?" Pearl was stunned. She couldn't believe that this boy—who was picked on by bullies—could be the famous Hawkins boy. Sure he pulled a few cool moves during the fight earlier that day, but it wasn't too special.

"Yes, I'm the Hawkins boy, even though the Hawkins boy has a first name." Jim turned away from Pearl then and rubbed the back of his neck. They had reached the canyon rim before he knew it. He'd been so worried that he'd say the wrong thing that he didn't even notice the scenery as they walked.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Pearl asked a little skeptically.

"No, I'm not lying. Morph here, he was given to my by John Silver."

"The pirate!?" Pearl was stunned once again.

"No, the delivery guy." Jim couldn't help the sarcastic remark; he was just too tired of being thought of as a liar for things he had a hard time proving. "Of course the pirate."

Pearl opened her mouth to say something but then closed it as she sat on the ground. She really didn't mean to make him mad, it's just…_he_ was the famous Hawkins boy? …It just didn't make any sense.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Jim sat down next to Pearl, a little farther away than he wanted to, but he didn't know how mad she was. "I just…I just hate it when people have such a hard time believing me."

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad. It's just something that's hard to believe. I pictured you as being…"

"Cooler?"

"No, taller." Jim's shoulders shrugged and Pearl giggled. It was one of the most beautiful noises he'd ever heard. "No offense."

"None taken." Jim leaned back on his elbows.

"So, why did you want to bring me here?" Pearl asked, now eager for a change of subject. Jim was also glad for the change of subject, he knew he'd tell her the whole story someday, but he was glad it wasn't now.

"I'm really not sure. It's just the first place that pops into my head when I want to be alone."

"Alone?" It was Pearl's turn to droop her shoulders.

"Not completely alone, just…away from my mom, the Benbow, school, work, life…you know."

"Yeah, I have one of those places."

"Will you tell me where it is?" Jim pressed.

"Someplace where you can see the sunset." Pearl closed her eyes and looked up to the sky. "Somewhere where the waves of the ocean crash against a sandy beach. Someplace where no one will ever find you."

"Sounds wonderful, I'd really like to see it."

"It is wonderful…though; it's back in the Boldon Providence."

"Oh…sorry."

"It's okay." They sat in friendly silence for a while and then Jim couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to hear her voice.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips and he regretted it the moment it did.

"No," Pearl giggled. She had almost asked him a similar question. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just thought that…if you ever got lonely, you could come over to the Benbow and hang out with me. That is if you don't mind." Jim quickly covered.

"No, I don't mind." Pearl reached over and gently took Jim's hand. "Thank you for the offer."

"So, have you ever been on a solar surfer?" Jim asked. They were only a few yards from his hidden solar surfer.

"No, I've seen them, but I haven't been on one." Pearl answered the question a bit suspiciously. It seemed that Jim had something planed.

"Do you want to ride on one?"

"How can I do that? There's not one around." Pearl looked around, half expecting to see a solar surfer just sitting around.

"Do you want to ride one or not?" Jim stood up.

"Well…yeah. I do."

"Then come on." Jim held out a hand to help Pearl stand up. She took it; she was surprised that his hands were almost soft. There were only a few calluses from his work with ropes and such as a cabin boy. She stood and followed him a few yards east, towards a hole in the red rock that made up the canyon and buttes.

"This is a secret. No one else knows it's here." Jim reached in and grabbed his solar surfer. He pulled it out and Pearl gasped.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" The solar surfer looked very, _very_ old. It was welded together from many different types and pieces of metal. And the motor didn't look like it was up to any challenge.

"Of course it's safe. I ride this thing all the time." Jim took a little offense at her statement.

"Where did you get it?" Pearl bent forward and inspected the motor.

"I made it." Jim hugged the solar surfer to himself and stroked it. Morph just laughed.

"You made _that_?" Pearl couldn't believe that such a brilliant Spacer could make such a crappy solar surfer. It looked like something you'd find in a junk yard.

"Look, if you're going to make fun of it, then go sit over there. I'll show you how safe it is." Jim watched Pearl move over to where they were sitting before and plop on the ground with Morph on her shoulder.

"Alright wonder boy. Show me that that's more than just a piece of junk." Pearl called to him.

"Just watch!" Jim ran to the edge of the canyon and jumped off.

Pearl screamed, stood up, and ran to the edge—just in time to see Jim shoot into the air on the solar surfer. She gaped at how easily Jim flew through the air on the solar surfer; she now knew that he _was_ the famous Hawkins boy. There was no doubt. She just stared at him as he flipped over and spun around as he fell down from the sky. Pearl couldn't believe her eyes. She'd never seen someone ride a solar surfer that easily. Jim flew over to her and hovered in circles around her.

"So, do you wanna try?" Jim called to Pearl.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you honestly think I could do all that?" Pearl turned in a circle so she could keep eye contact with Jim.

"No, I never expected that." Jim stopped the motor and easily landed on the ground with the solar surfer tucked under one arm. Pearl folded her arms and stared at Jim. Jim just smiled and took her hand. "C'mon Pearl. Just try it." Jim set down the solar surfer while Pearl tried to control her heartbeat. "Alright, this switch here will either cut the motor or turn it on. This ones for the canvas and handle bar." Jim explained—pointing to each in turn. "Easy enough right?" Jim smiled at Pearl again and she had to look away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I—um...is there a way for two people to ride at the same time?" Pearl asked. She didn't want to go up alone.

"Actually, there is." Jim fiddled with the motor for a moment before he stood up and stepped onto the back of the solar surfer. "Come on." Jim held out his hand again as Pearl hesitated. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall—and I promise that I won't do any flips until you say you're ready."

Pearl couldn't resist the tone in his voice. She couldn't resist trusting him; she stepped up onto the front of the solar surfer.

"Alright, move your left leg forward so you're better balanced—there. That should do it." Jim kicked the motor to life—but kept it in a hover—and stepped on the switch for the canvas. "Hold on to the bar—don't let go." He asked as he put one arm around her so he was holding on to the bar on either side of Pearl. He leaned his face forward a few inches so his lips were at her ear. "Ready?" He whispered.

"Yes." Pearl said even though she was shaking her head.

Jim kicked the motor out of hover and they shot forward. Pearl screamed again and almost let go. "Whoa! I gottcha. Don't worry, I've got you." Jim soothed as he slid forward a little so she could feel his body behind her. "Lean to the right—we're going to turn." Jim instructed and Pearl obeyed.

Her heart was racing for two reasons: the speed of the solar surfer, and Jim standing so close to her. She took a deep breath gripped the bar even tighter. She heard Jim chuckle in her ear and she smiled. It was such a cute sound; his laugh. It made her giggle and she felt a little more at ease. Morph had moved from her shoulder and into Jim's pocket so he could stay safe also.

They raced along the canyon floor. Jim was making gentle, wide turns so Pearl wouldn't get scared about falling off. He didn't mind the close proximity of her body and he didn't mind the smell of her hair as it blew back into his face. It smelled like raspberries. He smiled every time he took a turn too sharp and Pearl squealed and squirmed. They were getting close to the canyon wall. This was the part he was unsure about.

"Pearl, we need to go up. I'm going to pull down the canvas. Don't worry. If you start to fall, I'll catch you, but you shouldn't fall. Alright?" Jim asked, trying to keep his voice even. He was sure that he could catch Pearl if she fell. That wouldn't be a problem. He was most worried about the 'going up' part. There was a lot more weight than normal and he didn't know if it would affect the thrusters in the new motor.

"Wait Jim. You're going to put the bar down?" Pearl's voice was suddenly full of fear.

"Yes, but don't worry. I've got you." To prove his point, Jim wrapped both of his arms around Pearl's waist. This made both of their hearts race even faster than before.

"A—alright. I'm ready." Pearl let go of the bar and grabbed onto Jim's arms. Jim hit the switch and the canvas collapsed, he pushed down on the back of the solar surfer and it turned upwards and raced off towards the sky. Pearl screamed and Jim just laughed. This was _so_ much better than the normal rush of adrenalin. "JIM!" Pearl screamed, "I want to go back and sit down!" Pearl didn't sound scared, she sounded like she was going to pass out.

"Okay, I'll turn her around. Hang on." Jim pulled the canvas back up but Pearl still clung to Jim's arms. He really didn't mind.

They made it back to the rim of the canyon and Pearl fell to her knees as Jim cut the engine.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked—his voice full of concern—as he knelt by her side.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I guess the blood rushed to my head." She was shaking.

"Well, it's getting late anyway." Jim looked up and saw that most of the starts were out. "I should head back before my mother thinks I'm getting you pregnant." Jim stopped before he said anymore. _Idiot! _He thought.

"She would think that?" Pearl was shocked.

"Yep. She's a little strict……So, can I see you tomorrow?" Jim was hopeful. Tomorrow was a day off from school and hanging out with Pearl would give him an excuse to miss work. _At least mom will now stop thinking that I'm going to strip clubs and bars. The voyage to Treasure Planet didn't have _that _kind of affect on me._ Jim thought.

"Absolutely!" Pearl looked up at Jim; her eyes sparkling in the starlight. Jim put a hand on her shoulder and was thankful for the almost complete darkness. He didn't want her to see his face flush.

"Tomorrow then."

"Defiantly!" It was Pearl's turn to blush at the thought of spending more time alone with Jim.


	3. Chapter 3

╪_Chapter Three_╪

Jim slept well that night. He had had dreams of Pearl, each dream getting more intense than the one before. When morning came, he refused to get out of bed for an hour until realization sunk in that he could see Pearl in the flesh. Morph just shook his head and turned into a hand to ruffle Jim's hair. Once Jim had gotten dressed, he skipped down stairs to find Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler there with there four kids. Jim inwardly groaned and hopped he wouldn't get stuck babysitting.

"Hey Dr." Jim slapped Dilbert on the back then turned to the Captain. "Hello ma'am." Jim shook Amelia's hand.

"Jim, you know you only have to be that formal when we are on a voyage." Amelia smiled warmly at Jim. He was on of the best crew members she had ever had.

"Right…"

"Jim, you look terribly happy this morning. Is there any reason?" Dilbert asked.

"Nope, no reason…hey guys." Jim bent down to say 'hi' to the kids. One of them was sucking on his pinky finger when Sarah walked down the stairs.

"Oh, hello Dilbert, Amelia. What brings you here today?" Sarah walked over to them and pushed Jim towards the open/closed sign. He instantly knew that meant to turn it around.

"Just thought we stop by for a visit." Dr. Doppler hugged Sarah then bent down to retrieve an escaping baby.

"Wonderful. You know you're always welcome here." Sarah went into the kitchen to heat up the oven; she then went and opened the blinds. "Oh. Jim, is Pearl coming over today?"

"I think she is." Jim groaned at the thought of all the questions that were about to come flying in. From the Dr. and Captain as well as his mom. Jim hadn't talked to her last night when he got home. He had wanted to keep the memories fresh in his mind so he would dream about them.

"What…'she'…Jim has a girlfriend?" Dilbert asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jim answered. _…Yet…_He thought.

"Who is she?"

"She just transferred to the Academy from the Boldon Providence."

"Oh, do I know her?" Amelia asked.

"I don't think so." Jim sighed and edged towards the door. He'd been hoping to meet Pearl outside so she wouldn't have to come in and be interrogated.

"That reminds me Jim, how was you date last night?" His mother also joined the questioning.

"It wasn't a date and it was fine." _A little short, but wonderful none the less_ he thought.

"It looked like a date."

"Well, it wasn't."

"What wasn't a date?" Pearl's voice came from behind Jim and he froze.

"Nothing. So, do you want to go the canyon again today?" Jim asked Pearl as he turned around to face her, hoping she would see the pleading in his eyes.

"That's fine. I have all day today." Pearl smiled then stopped as she noticed who was standing behind Jim. "Are you Captain Amelia?"

"Yes, I am, and you are?" Amelia took a step forward.

"I'm Pearl Black. I'm a new student at the Interstellar Academy and Jim's friend." Pearl took a step forward and shook Amelia's out-stretched hand.

"Are you sure you're just a friend?" Amelia asked with a sly look in her eyes.

"Yes, she's a friend, Amelia. Now Pearl, I think we should get going. There's something I want to show you." Jim steered Pearl out the door and shut it behind him; but not before he heard Dr. Doppler mutter:

"I don't think you can show someone a kiss because your eyes are closed." After that, Jim heard an 'ow' and Amelia telling him to mind his own business. Jim sighed.

"What was that all about?" Pearl asked as they started walking towards the canyon rim again.

"Um…they're convinced that you're my girlfriend." Jim rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that a bad thing?" Pearl's voice was small.

"No, it's not bad at all. They just really like teasing me about the fact that I've never been on a date and it's getting old." Jim put his hands in his pockets and tickled Morph—who had been nestled down really comfy.

"You've never had a girlfriend? That's hard to believe." Pearl took a few steps forward so she was walking in front of Jim.

"How hard is it to believe? I've never even been on a date so I've never had a girlfriend."

"Good point."

"How about you? Have you had any boyfriends?" Jim caught up to Pearl so he could see her face and her emerald green eyes.

"I had one once. A long time ago." Pearl's cheerful voice sounded a little forced and Jim was worried that she might be carrying an old flame.

"Once? Now that is hard to believe."

"What's hard to believe? You better not be implying that I'm ugly."

"Of course not. I was just saying that it's hard to believe that you've only had one boyfriend when you are so beautiful." Jim rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Aww. Thanks Jim."

"Anyway, what happened? Ya know…with your old boyfriend."

"He was a jerk."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Uh…he was just dating me to get inside my pants. It didn't start out that way. At first, he was very nice and caring. He would listen to me and worry about me. He would buy me things for no reason; you know things like that."

"And?"

"He turned into a jerk. He stopped coming over. He stopped wanting to spend time with me. He stopped worrying about me, listening to me, caring. He just turned into a jerk. When I asked him what was wrong, he said he didn't care about me anymore because I never gave him what he wanted."

"I'm glad that you didn't."

"Why?"

"Well, because you'd probably still be with him. If you love someone enough to share that with them, then your love is deep enough to last a life time."

"Wow that was deep."

"Hee, sorry. Go on."

"Well, when I asked him what he wanted and he told me, I ran as fast as I could. He could be very sweet when he wanted to be, but he had really bad anger issues. I didn't want to get hurt."

"I'm glad that you weren't, physically anyway. I'm sure you were hurt emotionally." Jim wished he was saying the right things.

"It did hurt a lot. I really believed that I loved him."

"Hmm, at least you're free now."

"Is that a good thing?" Pearl stopped and turned to face Jim.

"Yeah, it means that you won't complain if I ask you to the dance next week."

"……wait…you're asking ME to a dance?" Pearl was shocked. She'd only known Jim for a few days and he was already asking her out!?

"Sure, why not? Unless you don't dance."

"I'd be more worried about you not being able to dance."

"Hey, I can dance just fine thank you. Just because I'm a guy……so stereotypical!" Jim turned away and pretended to be upset. If only he could play his cards right…

"Jim. Jim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to poke fun." Pearl put her hand on Jim's shoulder as he sighed. "C'mon Jim." Pearl was afraid that she'd really upset him. Men could be so confusing sometimes!

Suddenly, Jim spun around and caught Pearl in his arms, one arm around her waist, the other in her right hand. Jim began to waltz, pulling Pearl along with him. She easily kept up, but was just a little shocked. After a few minutes of rocking and spinning, Jim spun Pearl out and pulled her back into a dip.

"Now do you believe me?" Jim asked his lips and inch away from Pearl's.

"Uh-huh." Was the only answer Pearl could come up with. She swallowed and took a deep breath. Jim just laughed and pulled her up again.

"So, will you go with me?" Jim still had Pearl in closed position.

"Well, when you ask a girl like that…how is she supposed to resist?"

"Damn, you've caught me."

"Of course I'll go with you. How could I say no?" Pearl was very aware of the fact that Jim's hand was firmly pressed on her lower back while his other hand was still in hers—his fingers interlaced with hers.

"Now that that is settled, do you want to try riding the solar surfer again?"

Pearl groaned.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Pearl." Jim didn't want to make Pearl feel like he was forcing her. Even though he wouldn't mind riding double with her again.

"Ugh, I'll try it again. But only for you Jim. I really wouldn't do this for anyone else…you know that right?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it. You wait here with Morph." Jim reached into his pocket and pulled Morph out. "Hey little guy. Keep an eye on her." Jim let Morph float over to Pearl where he changed into one big eye and floated around her head. Jim turned and ran off to get his solar surfer.

The rest of the day was spent in not one, but three rides on Jim's solar surfer. Each time Pearl got a little better and less afraid. On her fourth ride, she went solo. Jim stood right next to the craft while Pearl hovered around next to the ground. Morph was nuzzled into Pearl's pocket and wouldn't come out.

Around noon, Jim and Pearl took the solar surfer into the main city and got something to eat. They also brought back food for dinner—in case they decided to spend the entire day at the canyon; which did happen. Once dark fell, Pearl and Jim laid next to each other—holding hands—and named stars, planets, consolations, and nebulas. And Jim finally told Pearl all about Treasure Planet (with help from Morph who transformed into various characters and places). That night, they dreamed about each other and the coming dance.


	4. Chapter 4

╪_Chapter Four_╪

Jim held on tightly to Pearl's hand as they left the dance floor. They had been at the dance for two hours now and they needed some air. Jim had been right in believing that dancing with Pearl would be wonderful. She was looking gorgeous in a sleeveless midnight blue dress with a low-neck line. She had even pulled her hair up into a beautiful mass of curls. Standing next to her, Jim thought every girl was put to shame. Most of the guys at the Academy weren't too happy that Jim got to bring the most beautiful girl to the dance. In fact—Jim was also shocked. He never would have guessed that a girl like Pearl could like a guy like Jim. Jim had also been right in leaving Morph home with Leon—who didn't get a date. Morph wouldn't have been too happy with Jim dancing as close to Pearl as he was.

"Jim where are you taking me?" Pearl protested. She was ecstatic with joy that Jim asked her to the dance. Since the first time she saw him, she had had a crush on him. Pearl thought that Jim was exceptionally handsome in his best, official school uniform. (For some reason, dress code stated that the males had to wear their uniforms while the girls could wear dresses.)

"I just thought that you might want some air." They had reached the courtyard where they first met.

"I do want some air." Pearl looked around at the other couples that wanted 'air'. She wished that she could be alone with Jim. "Jim, I was wondering if it would be alright if we left."

"What? Why? Are you feeling alright?" Jim worried.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just tired of the crowd." Pearl hopped that Jim would catch her hint.

"Alright. Do you want me to take you home or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Um…why don't we go to the canyon rim?" Pearl suggested. No one ever went there besides her and Jim—occasionally Leon would show up, but that was no big deal.

"Okay, let's go." Jim led Pearl off to the school entrance where they could get a ride back to Montresser.

Once they were back on Montresser, Jim and Pearl hitched a ride until they were almost to the Benbow Inn. They took a detour and ended up—once again—at the canyon rim.

"Well, here we are. No crowds, no chaperons, no loud noises. Just you and me." Jim took Pearl's hand.

"Yep. Hey, Jim. A couple of weeks ago, when you said that it wasn't a date when we first hung-out, did you mean it?" Pearl asked.

"No, I thought it was a date. Why?"

"I-I…uh…have something I wanted to tell you Jim."

"Oh..." Jim sounded a little upset and dropped her hand. _With my luck, she'll tell me she's not interested and has another man somewhere who is desperate to get her back. _Jim thought to himself.

"Wow…I don't even know where to start." Pearl looked around her, trying to find the words.

"You know you can tell me anything Pearl."

"I know."

"Then will you tell me?"

"Yeah…I like you Jim. I mean…I really, really like you." Pearl took a step forward, her midnight blue dress swirled around her feet, her emerald green eyes were piercing, and Jim couldn't look away. He blindly reached for her hand; it easily slid into his. As her fingers laced with his, he noticed for the first time that her skin was softer than silk—though she had spent most of her life mopping decks and tightening ropes—there wasn't a single callus.

"I—I like you too." Jim stumbled over his words. _Why am I so nervous? _He asked himself as Pearl took another half step forward.

"I want to be with you Jim. If you don't mind. I want to stay with you always."

"I don't mind." Jim whispered. _Idiot! Is that the best line you can come up with?_ Jim thought.

"Jim what are you thinking?" Pearl asked; her emerald eyes locking onto Jim's.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful your eyes are in the starlight." Jim whispered as the thought struck him; Pearl blushed. A sudden urge over came him as Jim looked at her soft lips. Moving slowly, he raised his left hand to Pearl's neck. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Jim…" Pearl mumbled. Her face flushing an even deeper red.

"Shh…" Jim hushed, "Don't talk…" Jim muttered as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Pearl's.

They were even softer than Jim could've imagined. Pearl's hand squeezed his and she wrapped her right arm around his neck. Somehow, their lips opened at the same time. Pearl pulled her hand out of Jim's and wrapped it around his neck. Jim put both of his arms around Pearl's waist. Jim's tongue caressed Pearl's. Pearl breathed in deep and pulled herself even closer to Jim. A thrill raced through them both. Pearl weaved her fingers through Jim's hair; he started breathing faster—the material of Pearl's dress was _very_ thin.

Thunder rolled in the distance and lightning lit up the canyon. A raindrop fell on Jim's right cheek and rolled off, landing on Pearl's left. She pulled away from Jim's lips and looked up. The rain began to steadily fall. Pearl looked back into Jim's deep brown eyes. A smile crossed his face as Pearl began laughing. Jim lifted her up off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist—ignoring her dress—and looked down at him. He lifted his head, to kiss her, but he couldn't reach her lips. He looked at her with his eyes pleading. Pearl laughed again and bent down to kiss Jim. He spun around a few times before he lost his balance. They fell to the ground with Jim landing half on top of Pearl. He was leaning on his left elbow and his hand was on Pearl's hip. His right knee was on the ground between Pearl's legs and he was holding himself carefully so he wouldn't hurt or scare her. He pulled back from Pearl's lips again and looked into her eyes.

"Moving a little fast are we Jim?" Pearl giggled and tightened her grip around Jim's neck. She would have a lot of explaining to do when she came home from the dance with a muddy dress.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful that it causes me pain to even blink." Jim whispered.

"Did you come up with that one yourself?" Pearl snorted.

"Yes, why?"

"It sounds like a line from a corny romantic novel."

"Well, I was hoping that you were a hopeless romantic and you would become more easily swayed by lines like that."

"Jim, I already love you. You don't need to sway me."

"I love you too Pearl."

"Will you kiss me again?"

"As you wish." Jim smiled and kissed Pearl again.

This time, the kiss was slower, yet held even more passion. Pearl's fingers wound in Jim's hair again. The rain fell even harder and lightning lit up the sky again.

"Jim…" Pearl gently pulled away.

"Yeah?" he couldn't look away from her eyes.

"Will you promise to stay with me?"

"For as long as you want me."

"Really? You mean it?"

"How could I lie to you? I love you too much."

"Jim…" Pearl blushed in the dim light.

"What?"

"You're pulling my hair."

"Sorry," Jim moved his elbow, "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Pearl nodded and Jim kissed her.

"Pearl, I want to give you something." Jim sat up and brought Pearl with him. She ended up sitting in his lap.

"What is it?"

"Something to seal my promise." Jim reached into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out a box.

"It's not a ring is it?" Pearl asked. As much as she loved Jim, him proposing this soon would be too weird.

"Nope, it's something better." Jim opened the box for Pearl to see.

Inside the box was a delicate silver necklace with an emerald heart gem attached. Pearl gasped as she pulled it out.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" Pearl threw her arms around Jim's neck. "Thank you!"

"Wait, look at the emerald again." Jim wanted to make sure she saw this part.

"Alright." Pearl turned the jewel over and—on the silver backing—saw the words 'My Angel' engraved in elegant script. "Oh, Jim…" Pearl's eyes began to tear up. "It's wonderful." Pearl hugged Jim again and held him close. "Will you help me put it on?" Pearl asked as she pulled back.

"Anything you ask." Jim took the necklace from Pearl and fastened it around her neck. His hands lingered there. "Baby, I love you and I'll never leave you." Pearl leaned in and met Jim's kiss halfway. The thunder echoed through the canyon as a new love began to burn brightly.


End file.
